Green Green Dress
by saygnightx
Summary: Based on the song Green Green Dress from Tick Tick Boom. Maureen is yelling. Mark has a way to fix that.


**Green, Green Dress**

_Deep dark velvet hugs your silhouette  
Black silk stockings, you're my Juliet._

There she was. Her deep velvety brown eyes perched right in front of mine, the deep, wonderful color clouded with anger. My Juliet, her wild curls flying everywhere as she yells and at me. For once, I'm not detached; I'm listening to her voice rise to different octaves and somehow only being able to focus on how beautiful her full, red lips are when they move. Somehow I can only think about how she still looks as graceful as ever, her arms moving around in the air to accentuate her points that she's yelling in my face. Her voice is like silky, perfect music in my pale ears.

"You're so glued to that fucking camera all the time, Mark! I just can't stand it. I love you and it seems that you love that fucking machine more then me! Why don't you pay attention to me?"

_Soft blond hair baby, baby blue eyes,  
Cool me down before I jump into your thighs!_

My voice didn't work. The power in her voice, the way her shirt showed just enough cleavage to be alluring but not slutty, her soft, dark curls, and those deep eyes that made me weak at the knees; they were holding my vocal chords captive. So, I stood there in front of the woman I loved, letting her yell and yell, trying my best to keep my damn libido in check. I chewed on the inside of my bottom lip, trying my best not to pounce on her.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't working as well as I had thought.

_The green green dress, twenty buttons and a strap  
The green green dress, what a pleasure to unwrap  
Green dress, oh what it can do  
What the green green dress does to me on you  
Me on you_

"Mark! Are you even listening to me? I'm standing here actually telling you how I feel and you're just standing there like a fucking moron and not saying a word. Say someth-"

I cut her off.

Suddenly unable to hold out any longer, I take a small step forward, seeing as she almost right in my face. I attack her mouth with mine, feeling her suddenly melt into me, her slender, porcelain arms wrapping quickly around my neck.

_Can I hear you laugh, babe?  
Can you make me smile?  
I'll forget what's on my mind for awhile_

I can feel her smile under my lips, that sweet, heart melting, make-Mark-weak-at-the-knees smile tugging at her mouth, setting her tongue forth onto mine. She moves her hands from where she had set them in my bright blonde hair, moving them so her fingers are hooked in my belts loops. After dating her for a while, I know what this means she wants from me. I know that if I give the drama queen what she wants, the fight will most likely be resolved.

She didn't stay mad at me long. Not after sex.

I lifted her up by the hips, giving her the signal to wrap those almost goddess like legs around my waist so I could carry her where we needed to go. I brought her with me as she fumbled with my jacket and shirt, me slipping my hands under her shirt to undo her bra. She shivered underneath my touch, my hands obviously quite cold from being in the loft all day with a cold camera.

I somehow managed to get in our bedroom without hurting either one of us, despite my lips locked on my diva's soft, perfect mouth. I lay her down on the bed, watching in awe as her hair splayed out on the bed underneath her, her eyes no longer clouded with anger, but with something I recognized quite well.

**Lust.**

But hey, I was defiantly feeling it too. Every look she gave me, every bat of her eyelashes, every movement of her hips, fingers, anything on her body sent me wild. I almost ripped off my shirt, revealing my pale top body, slightly flushed along with my face from the contact with my lover.

I crawled onto her, watching as she giggled lightly from the fluttering of my fingers on stomach. I lifted her shirt off, along with the bra that I had managed to get unclasped in our fumble to the bedroom. Her perfect upper body is one again set forth on my eyes, a small smirk pulling itself onto my lips as I realize that she's mine.

**My** Maureen.

I move my face down to hers again, locking my lips onto hers, loving the feeling of having the dominance this time around. I shivered slightly when I felt her hands move down my front, her electric red fingernails contrasting so perfectly with my pale skin. She expertly undid my pants button and zipper, a huge flush of warm washing over me when her fingertips hit my lower abs ever so slightly.

She slid her fingers in my pants loops, tugging my pants down along with my boxers, my hands moving on top of hers to help her along.

I needed her. **Bad.**

I kicked the rest of both of our clothes aside, pulling her heated body closer to mine, loving to feeling of our skin together, a sweet sheen of sweat on top of the other, each body wiling and ready with love and lust to be taken to new levels of ecstasy.

Well, as they say: Make up sex **is** always to best.

After more of our needing hands all over the other, I detached from her lips to look in those chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much. I smirked wider, a new devilish cloud in my eyes. She winked at me, knowing full well that whatever I had in mind, she wanted it too.

_Can I tie you up love?  
If you tell me yes  
I'll unbutton every button down your green green dress._

I pulled my scarf up off the floor, along with a condom from the nightstand. I set the scarf down so I could open the condom. I found Maureen's hands on mine.

"Baby, let me." her voice came out hoarse and needy. I only nodded in return as she opened the wrapper with her teeth, a new wave of heat heading to my lower regions. She moved to slender fingers over my head, slipping the condom all the way on painfully slowly. I moaned with each inch that she hit with her fingertips.

Once it was all the way on, she kissed my lips and held her wrists out for me. That smirk tugged my lips again as I pulled the scarf off the bed, tying her wrists together and onto the bedpost. She laid back, a pleasantly pained look on her face.

I knew she was enjoying the fact that I was taking action and being the dominant one for once.

_The green green dress, twenty buttons and a strap  
The green green dress, what a pleasure to unwrap  
Green dress, oh what it can do  
What the green green dress does to me on you  
Me on you_

She spread her legs a little wider for me, biting her lip in that way that she knew would get me to come to her. I moved closer to her, needing her more than anything at that moment. I leaned my body into hers, entering her slowly at first, letting her adjust to me inside of her body. A small moan escaped those perfect lips, her eyes closing and her head tilting back ever so slightly.

Okay, so I'd be lying if I said that neck didn't call to me. I'd being lying if I said I didn't have the need to attack that smooth neck with my lips. But, I'm not lying.

I moved my thrusts with the movement of her hips and her moans; my name sliding wonderfully past her lips every few thrusts.

_Me on you  
The green green dress, Green green dress  
Me on the green green dress Green green dress  
Me on you Me on you  
oh uhhh_

Soon enough, our bodies were moving almost frantically, all of the passion and anger we had felt towards each other that day fueling our bodies to move at pace that was going to bring that wonderful gut wrenching, toe curling, body melting ecstasy that we could only bring to each other. Then, those words came out of her mouth that meant it was coming.

She was coming.

"Oh god, Marky, baby. Shit, I'm gonna ahhh-"

I cut her off. Again.

My body almost melted when she tightened around me, my orgasm coming only seconds after her into the rubber around me. I slid out of her, rolling off her sweaty, hot body onto the sweet soaked sheets under us. I looked over to see that elated, perfectly placed smile gracing her lips, her eyes still closed and small moans emitting from her mouth.

She rolled over to me, putting her hand on my falling and rising, still flushed pale chest. She kissed my chest a few times, prompting me to wrap my arms around her and kiss her hairline and temple.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Marky. I love you" she turned her head up to me, flashing me those deep, sweet brown eyes at me. She was being serious. "Forgive me, baby?"

I kissed the top of her head again, finding that my vocal chords finally worked. "Of course, Reeny. I love you too." I said before she snuggled into me again.

_Green green dress_

_Green green dress _

_Green green dress _

The green green dress

The green green dress

After she fell asleep in my arms, her soft breath moving down my side, I thought about how amazingly lucky was to have her. I thought back to all the moments we had shared up to that point.

I smiled.

But, was it too good to be true? Could something take my Reeny, the love of my life away?

Heh. Nahh.

It was my last thought before drifting of to sleep with my goddess in my arms.


End file.
